Stabilizer jack-type support legs are well known devices used for supporting I-beam structures. The legs are installed in vertical position sometimes using adjusting holes or hitch pins to hold the leg devices in place. In many instances a jack-type leg embodies vertical, straight up and down pipe or a rigid tube for the purpose of undersupporting a tube type frame system of a recreational vehicle, for example.
Another type of device used for this purpose is a triangular support frame which employs different length support legs to meet various ground elevations encountered in practice. A heavy chain tie extends between the outer ends of the support legs and the legs are axially adjusted by screw means to engage the support framework. The extension of the leg adjustment bolt or thread, however, serves to vertically raise and thrust against the engaged support structure of the recreational vehicle. This jacking action can bend or damage the support structure, particularly the so called slide tubes of a slide out compartment utilized to expand the interior space of a recreational vehicle.